


Quarantimingly Yours

by Shibani



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: Bollywood, Boys In Love, Falling In Love, Grindr, M/M, Online Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24112060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shibani/pseuds/Shibani
Summary: Sunaina Tripathi can't see her son brood over his ex and has given him the ultimatum to find himself a date or she will set him up with her ex-colleague, so Aman, in the lock down, does the most logical thing, makes a Grindr Account.
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 35





	Quarantimingly Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Kartik is a CA here and Aman a graphic designer for a YouTube channel. The setting of the story is in Delhi. There are tiny mentions of Money Heist and Harry Potter because I am obsessed with the two series.

Honestly, Aman hadn't expected any matches on Grindr because that shit never worked with him. After Viraj, things were messy for him, and he wasn't even sure if he was over Viraj. Yet when Maa forced him to move on and had suggested an ex-colleague of hers, he had chosen to go on Grindr instead.

So here he was swiping left and right without even looking at the pictures with an ounce of interest when he stuck a Gold Mine.

_Kartik Singh, 30._

_Silly little lines cannot make you fall for me, can they?_

He was a chartered accountant and liked Money Heist, Harry Potter, and had a pup. He was absolutely, deliciously handsome in his pictures. Amanswiped up and then groaned. _Who is going to respond to you?_ His subconscious chided when his phone pinged. Kartik had liked him back. OMFG, kill him right now!

-Hi, I am Kartik

What should he say, what should he say? Ok, ok, breathe.

-Hi.

Good job, subtle at its best.

-Your bio is interesting.

-Nothing like yours, especially like your pup's.

Aman's bio was nothing but the pictures he had clicked some six months back and the quote "Loved can't be times, it has to be loved." From Money Heist.

-He is Arjun and the best baby in the world.

A few pictures of the golden retriever popped on his screen.

-He is gorgeous.

-Yes, he is. What about you, do you have any pets?

-Had a German shepherd, Dobby, but he passed away two months back.

-I am so sorry

-It's fine, my boy had a great life.

A smiley popped on the screen and a message saying brb.

Wow, was it just him or was someone playing violin in the air? Right, it was the noise from the TV, thank you very much.

They spent a few days chatting and spoke mostly of the shows they binged, gave each other movie suggestions, gushed over Nairobi and Berlin and the possibility of Berlin and Palmero and spoke of how Will was the baby in the Stranger Things series.

-Hey, do you want to video call?

What the actual fuck! Say no, say no!

-Yaa, yaa sure, give me 5.

He threw his pile of dirty clothes on the floor and sat on the chair, adjusting his laptop so that the wall with his and Maa's pictures is mostly out of the frame the wooden door of his cupboard gave a better background.

He was greeted by a beautiful smile and a bark.

"Sorry, he won't shut up, he loves the camera" Arjun woofed at him and Aman waved at him.

"How was your day?"

"Other than some jack ass clients, not bad, what about you?"

"My producer asked me to change the font size of the next video's title six times now, so pretty great"

Kartik scoffed.

"Do you miss Dobby?" He asked out of the blue and looked like he regretted the question. Aman decided to answer anyway.

"He was my Maa's baby, so she took it more badly."

"I am sorry, but the thing is I can't imagine my life without Arjun," Aman nodded. He had been through that phase twice now, once with his dad and then Dobby.

"Why the name Arjun though?"

"Funny story actually, Maa was rewatching Mahabharat on Hotstar and fell in love with the character," Kartik facepalmed.

Aman chuckled.

They spoke of a few other things and then hung up and Aman smiled to himself. The man was humble, kind, and goofy, hauntingly like Viraj, but no, Aman was certain he could move on.

The next day, on the call, he told him about Viraj and his messed up relationship and Kartik promised to respect whatever decision he takes. He told him about his ex who he dated some years back but had broken up mutually.

Kartik didn't have the support of his parents regarding his sexuality so one day when Maa by mistake came in the frame and started teasing Aman, he got emotional and hung up. Aman then called him and the two, for the first time, spoke of all the bullying and negativity they had face because of their orientation bringing them closer.

"Do you want to go on a date?"

"It's a lockdown, Kartik" Aman rolled his eyes.

"I meant a virtual date"

And so there they were, Kartik sipping his red wine and having pasta and Aman his beer and noodles and flirting with each other. Aman felt light and at peace after years and laughed at Kartik's attempt to keep Arjun off the camera who had taken a liking for Aman and would come running hearing his voice.

"When all this ends, we'll have a proper date,"

"Are you paying then?"

"Doesn't your channel pay you enough?"

Aman rolled his eyes and smiled at the older man who winked. Uff, this man will bring upon his death.

"You are annoying,"

"You are weird,"

"Jackass"

"Jerk face"

"Stop calling my future son-in-law such names," Maa shrieked from the next room and Aman flushed red. Why are you so embarrassing Maa!

"Mom!" He yelled so that his voice reaches the next room.

"Sorry about that, my Maa is wacko,"

"I like the thought though, even though we have never met and just spoken to each other only on calls for about 14 days now, it seems nice to know you more, as no one else would know,"

"I like the thought too, just like I like you,"

He smiled at Kartik who nodded flushing red. At that moment, all Aman wanted to happen was that to the lock-down to end and him to visit Kartik at the bar he spoke so often of, order a beer and watch him nurse his glass of wine and speak of everything and nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> I know Arjun isn't a great name for a pet pup, but we all have our quirks. Hope it was worth your time.


End file.
